


Stay for a Spell

by wnelson001



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus Bestiality, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Partial Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4244097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wnelson001/pseuds/wnelson001
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the creation of a new potion Professor Slughorn decides to  invite a few guests to attend his latest Slug Club meeting.  Nothing will be the same afterwords.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Story written in conjunction with Sparrow the Wolf from SF

  
“Lovely… perfect. This time it shouldn’t fail me. We’ll just see how this works this time.” Slughorn mumbles to himself under his breath as he exits the back room of his gathering parlor where he normally holds his gatherings for whathe calls the Slug Club – a group of exceptionally talented students.

Closing and locking the back room, he carefully holds onto a rather bulky box. Inside, ten small bottles rattle and klink together.

“Oh, bloody rats, what time is it?” Slughorn looks unto his rather immaculate grandfather clock, seeing that there are only fifteen minutes until the guests begin arriving.

 

 

Everyone is seated in their reserved spaces as Slughorn prepares a new wine that he wishes to serve.

“So!” Slughorn pipes with his back to the group as he pours wine into fine crystal glasses. Carefully and quietly, Slughorn uncorks all ten of the tiny vials containing his newest brew – a potion of binding.

The ingredients for this potion were rare, and even to wiser students like Hermione Granger, unheard of. Gypsy Tears and Pixie Dust were normally only heard of in kids’ fairy tales – so nobody ever seeks after them.

Only Slughorn would know where to find these, being as hungry for power as he is. He’s captured his ingredients, brewed them, and even added a dash of unicorn’s blood to ensure a long, long lasting effect.

 

Having added the potions to the wine, Slughorn is left with two vials left over.

Serving the wine on a silver platter, he paints on his happy, innocent, fun-loving face and takes his seat at the table.

“Good of you all to join me today!” Slughorn announces, “You all may notice that Miss Granger has joined us, that is because her grades in Hogwarts and her intelligence suggest she is rather gifted. And so, I’d like to welcome her officially into the Slug Club!”

Around the table, Harry, Hermione, Draco, Luna, Susan Bones, Romilda Vane, and the Patil twins all raise their crystal glasses.

In a small nod of a toast, everyone simultaneously takes a sip, leaving Slughorn to smile as he watches all of his precious guests transform into his personal gophers.

 

 

Slughorn’s need to dominate and come out on top has pushed him over the years. With the disguise of the Slug Club being for gifted and honorable students, he’s never once been caught in his wrongdoings.

The actual purpose of the club was more for Slughorn to be paid his dues. Students would come to him for under-wraps favors, and in return, his sexual frustrations would be more than satisfied.

  
Sadly, it never lasted long. Most of his little disciples would end up not needing his help anymore, and therefor cut him off, leaving him almost insatiable.

Not this time. This potion was indeed the cure-all for this little dilemma.

 

A strange idea came to Slughorn’s mind, looking out over his club members, watching as they all fade from energetic and awake to almost drone-like, all looking to him as if awaiting some kind of command.

Even Harry and Draco weren’t bickering and exchanging dirty looks. Hermione, however, looked as she normally did – awaiting orders from the professor.

The idea Slughorn ponders on is strange, daring, and albeit a bit stupid, but to have someone that powerful do his every bidding… why, he could become the most powerful wizard in the world.

  
I do have two potions left… I do believe another two in the back room… perhaps this could work. “Harry, my boy! Might I have a word with you in private, please?”

“Of course, Professor,” Harry says, compliant.

Taking Harry away from the group, he smiles as he gives Harry a taste of his idea.

“What would you say if all this… he-who-mustn’t-be-named jargan was over and done with, hm?”

“Sir, if I’m allowed to say…”

“Of course!”

Harry smiles, “It would be brilliant, Sir.”

“Yes!” Slughorn whispers, “And Draco, as I understand, his father works with Voldemort, does he not?”

“Yes, Sir.” Harry nods.

“All I need you to do, is give this to Draco, tell him Slughorn commands that he have it fed somehow to Voldemort. Don’t ask why… just have it done.”

  
“Yes, Sir,” Harry says, taking the two vials from Slughorn’s hand.

“Very good. If this is successfully done, Potter, you will be rewarded graciously.”

 

Returning to his spot, Harry smiles at Draco. Draco, in a trance, smiles back.

“Come here, please, Draco,” Harry says, looking to Slughorn, “You and I need to work on something for Professor Slughorn, would you mind?”

“Not at all,” Draco says, all-too-monotonously, standing up and walking over to Harry.

Harry slips Draco the two vials, whispering, “Slughorn would like you to somehow get Voldemort to consume these.”

“Okay,” Draco says, feeling a deep resentment for Harry, but strangely unable to express it.

 

  
After the meeting and the club dispersed, Draco decided he should carry out his task for Slughorn.

Draco sees the Mafloy’s house elf carrying a tray with a wine glass.

“Who is that for?” Draco asks.

“It is for the Dark Lord, Master Draco,” the house elf replies, “Voldemort, of course.”

“Voldemort has asked me to add this to his wine,” Draco lies, opening the two vials, pouring them into the glasses, “There. Now do take it to him.”

“Yes, Master Draco,” the elf replies, disappearing into the dining hall, where Voldemort and his followers are seated, talking and plotting.

 

“If we can keep the horcruxes out of Potter’s reach, we should be… oh?” Voldemort stops himself, looking down to the house elf.

“Your wine, Master,” the house elf says humbly.

  
“Indeed, thank you, elf.” Voldemort says, gently taking the glass in his neatly clawed hands, bringing it to his lips, unsuspecting.

Nothing appears to change in him.

Draco peeks into the dining room and notices that nothing changes at all. Immediately, he sets off on his broom to report back to Slughorn.

 

 

“What?! What do you mean the potions did not work?” Slughorn says frustrated.

“We did as you commanded, Sir.” Harry says, his voice low and obedient.

“Indeed. I saw everything. He drank, and nothing happened, Sir.”

Slughorn sighs and yet another crazy idea pops into his mind. I can call him here, I suppose. The potion is binding… it should work on anyone!

  
Turning his back to Harry and Draco, Slughorn closes his eyes.

“Come to me, Voldemort… I’m calling to you! Come to me!” Slughorn’s voice grows louder, “Voldemort! Come to me! Now!”

 

The room grows dark and suddenly very cold. The members of the Slug Club all team up behind Slughorn, watching as a puff of dark, stormy clouds form before them.

Voldemort appears, looking very unamused.

“Horace… I should have known it would have been you who dragged me into this… poorly decorated room.”

“Did you enjoy the wine at Malfoy Manner?”

“I did… however your potions… as mediocre as they were, dull the flavor,” Voldemort says, drawing his wand from beneath his robe.

Likewise, every person in the room slowly drags out their wands.

  
“Oh?” Voldemort smiles a bit, “Slughorn, I see you’ve got… Mister Potter in your lovely gathering. Is this… is this where you attempt to take me down, Potter?”

“You’re here for me, Voldemort,” Slughorn smiles, “So come… winner takes all, then.”

“A duel,” Voldemort sighs, “Oh, if we must, I suppose…” Voldemort says, swishing his wand powerfully without a word, allowing an explosion of neon-colored electricity to zap out of his wand.

Slughorn watches as the attack nears him, smiling and whispering to himself, “Right on time…”

The attack hits Slughorn immediately, knocking him and his student posse to the floor.

Immediately, the attack reflects, zapping Voldemort in the chest, leaving him weak and astounded, “Slughorn…” Voldemort gasps, “Very clever, I must say.”

Voldemort is left a bit out of breath, “I suppose… I suppose this is your attempt at binding me… to use my power for your own? Not this time, I’m afraid.”

  
Slughorn stood up slowly, unscathed, “Perhaps not this time, but… as you can see,” he laughs softly, “your attacks can’t harm me. I simply wanted to test this. You may not be fully bound to me, but… you cannot harm me.”

“Will we defeat him now, Sir?” Hermione asks, aiming her wand at the weak, gasping wizard.

“No, not just yet, my dear,” Slughorn said, lowering Hermione’s wand, “I do have a favor to ask of you later, however. Voldemort, you may go.”

“Go? Why… I… I… agh!” Voldemort begins to fade away, unwillingly, through his storm-cloud-like magic.

I’ve done it… I’ve become immune to Voldemort’s magic… splendid! Now… to reward my two little helpers…

 

“Hermione, Dear,” Slughorn smiles.

“Yes, Professor?” Hermione answers obediently, stepping forward.

  
“Do see that Draco and Harry are comfortable in the back sitting lounge, will you? And… do collect Luna and Padma Patil for me. Then you shall join us in the back as well.”

“Yes, Professor.”

 

 

Hermione does just as she is asked, gathering the small group into the back room.

Hermione slowly enters the lavish back sitting room, where Draco is seen on his knees and Harry is mounting him. Both the boys are naked.

Harry looks up at Hermione, lethargic under the spell of the binding potion. Draco’s face is quite similar as Hermione enters the room with Luna and Padma.

“Ah, Hermione,” Slughorn says, undoing his pants as he sits on his lavish, antique sofa. “Good of you to come so swiftly. The activities today include rewarding our own Draco and Harry for carrying out a task for me.”

  
“What shall we do, Professor Slughorn?” Luna asked, sounding as dazed as ever.

“I’m glad you asked, my dear,” Slugorn says, letting his pants fall around his ankles as he sits back down, his erection standing tall from his lap.

“Would you like us to please you, Sir?” Hermione asks, a bit eagerly.

“Oh, goodness! Well, first, I would like you to wait patiently for our two honorable guests to finish exchanging their gifts of teamwork to one another,” Slughorn says, rather matter-of-factly, “Meanwhile, why don’t you lovely ladies have a seat next to me. Padma, Dear…”

“Yes, Professor?” Padma asks.

“Do come here, my Dear.”

Padma obeys, taking her seat next to the pantless professor. She feels her stomach flutter as she watches Slughorn’s cock twitch with arousal.

  
“Very good… now why not grab ahold there and stroke for me, hm?” Slughorn says, his heart beating a bit faster.

Padma obeys, looking over to Harry and Draco on the floor.

Harry moans softly as he thrusts quickly in and out of Draco’s ass, gently running his hands down Draco’s sides.

Draco closes his eyes, soaking in the feeling of Harry’s cock slowly pushing deeper into his ass. Harry’s grip tightens around Draco’s hips just as Padma’s tightens around Slughorn’s cock.

Padma strokes Slughorn’s cock with eagerness, smiling at him and biting her lip.

“Come now, Ladies… don’t feel left out,” Slughorn smiles, looking at Hermione and Luna as they scan over the two boys on the floor.

  
“I’m going to cum…” Harry moans quietly, thrusting a little faster, making Malfoy moan as his cock drips his cum onto the floor.

“Don’t cum just yet, Potter!” Slughorn calls from the sofa, leaning back and thrusting up slowly into Padma’s grasp.

“Yes, Professor,” Harry says, pulling his cock slowly out of Malfoy’s ass.

“Come! Come have a seat near me, and these two lovely ladies will help you satisfy those needs.”

 

Malfoy and Harry both stand, sitting naked on the sofa.

“Miss Lovegood!” Slughorn says, “Why not give Harry here a relaxing massage?”

“Oh, of course Professor. Shall I use my hand?”

“Oh, poppycock, dear. On your knees, there you go! You as well, Hermione – go on and give Malfoy his reward.”

  
Hermione and Luna both lower onto their knees. Luna smiles to Hermione and immediately does as Slughorn asks of her.

Taking Harry’s cock in her mouth, she gladly begins bobbing her head, sucking firmly and taking Harry deeply into her throat, tasting his precum.

Hermione follows suit, licking slowly up Malfoy’s cock, catching a dripping bead of precum.

Padma smiles as she continues stroking Slughorn’s cock, biting her lip a little more.

 

Slughorn notices Padma’s expression looking more eager, and definitely more aroused.

“My dear, how’s about you have a rest… come, why not get rid of that silly skirt, hm?”

Padma obeys, standing up and slipping off her skirt and dropping her panties. Straddling Slughorn’s lap, she eases herself onto his fat, thick cock.

  
Entering her slowly, Slughorn moans and lays his head back a bit, feeling Padma’s hot, damp pussy swallowing his aching cock.

“Oh, that’s a good girl,” Slughorn says, running his hands slowly down to Padma’s hips, helping her rise and lower, making her ride him.

 

Luna smiles as she takes Harry into her throat, licking and slurping up his precum, she grows more eager. Harry moans as Luna bobs faster, sucking harder and faster.

Hermione joins her, taking Malfoy faster, watching him close his eyes and breathe faster.

Luna reaches over to Hermione, reaching up her skirt and gently rubbing the front of her panties.

Not stopping, Hermione looks over to Luna, smirking and spreading her legs a little.

 

  
“Oh goodness,” Slughorn moans, noticing the two girls trying to play, “Don’t you think it’d be much easier without those panties on? Go ahead and remove them, dears.” Slughorn returns his gaze to Padma, sliding a hand up her shirt and cupping her breasts firmly, “Mmm… that’s a good girl, yes…”

 

Luna and Hermione wriggle and slip out of their panties, then return to sucking the cocks before them. Harry and Malfoy watch as the girls start fingering each other while sucking the boy’s cocks.

“I’m going to cum very soon…” Harry moans, “Luna… f-faster…”

Luna looks to Slughorn, who nods, allowing her to suck faster. She also rubs Hermione’s clit faster along with her quickening bobbing.

Malfoy moans softly, thrusting his hips slowly, shoving himself deeper into Hermione’s throat, gripping the arm of the sofa, and spraying his seed deeply into Hermione’s throat.

  
Hermione swallows, some of the cum dripping down her chin. She gently strokes at Luna’s clit, making her squirm in pleasure, moaning around Harry’s cock.

Soon, Hermione’s finger is dampened with soft, warm fluids – Luna cums over her finger, her juices running slowly down to Hermione’s wrist.

 

Slughorn picks up his pace, listening to Padma’s glorious moans, bucking his hips harder until he can’t hold back anymore.

“Here it… agh!” Slughorn moans, spraying his seed deeply inside Padma’s womb, pressing hard against her cervix. His cum slowly leaks out of her and onto their laps.

Harry bucks his hips faster as he grips Luna’s blonde, wavy hair, finally cumming deeply inside her.

Luna swallows the cum, sitting up straight and smiling, “Did I do well, Harry?”

“V-very good, Luna.” Harry says, smiling, panting.

 

  
Years have passed and the Slug Club has become but a distant memory of Hogwarts, but to his frequent visitors, it’s a fond one.

Slughorn sits in his antique arm chair with Hermione bobbing between his knees.

Harry pets the back of Gabreille DeLacour’s heads as she, too, bobs her head over Harry’s thick, aching cock.

Malfoy is not left out – Luna takes pride in taking Malfoy into her throat, listening to his moans and enjoying the feel of Draco’s hot, thick cock in her throat.

 

“Gentlemen, have you noticed how in the past decade or so… we don’t appear to have truly aged,” Slughorn says, stifling a moan.

“I’ve noticed, Sir,” Harry speaks up, “I believe it’s due to your manipulation over Voldemort.”

“Perhaps. Maybe we’ve restored some kind of… time manipulation to the wizarding world,” Slughorn giggles, lifting Hermione’s head slowly off his cock, “Enough for now, dear.”

“Yes, Sir,” Hermione nods, turning, seeing the doors fly open.

Slughorn sees Romilda leading in three young girls, each of them about ten years old.

“There are my lovely daughters!” Slughorn says, standing up, his cock standing firm and strong.

Romilda says nothing, only smiles, closing the doors to the room they are in.

Draco smiles, “It’s funny, Sir… they’re off to Hogwarts for the first time! Time does certainly fly, nonetheless.”

“Notice they’re all girls – why do you suppose, Sir?” Harry asks, petting Gabrielle’s head, forcing her a bit further onto his cock.

“I much prefer it this way, really,” Slughorn says. “Now, children! All of you must line up by the wall there and raise your skirts.”

  
Hermione, completely nude, gets off the ground and takes a seat in Slughorn’s chair, crossing her legs over.

“Ah, I’d almost forgotten,” She says. The boys look to her, scanning her naked body as she speaks, “The girls have turned ten – they’re being, broken in, as it were.”

“Broken in?” Draco asks.

“Yes… to train them to accept family orgies,” Hermione says, waving to her own blood daughter like a proud mother at a play.

“He is their father, isn’t he?” Harry asks.

“Yes, but he’d much prefer fathering his own grandchildren. That potion he gave us years ago, it seems to deflect all negative effects. Safer to protect us all, I think.”

 

The boys watch as Slughorn begins inserting his cock into the first of the three girls, smiling in approval.

Draco and Harry close their eyes as Gabrielle and Luna continue sucking them off. The sounds of the children being broken in only add to the arousing atmosphere.


	2. Chapter 2

The dinner table was nearly strewn with silverware and napkins, droplets of wine here and there, but  
Slughorn couldn’t take his eyes off his lovely dinner guests.

 

Ever since he had created the binding potion, there’s not been a single flaw, but lately, Harry Potter’s  
double dose seemed to be wearing off, strangely enough.

“Harry!” Slughorn says over the chatter with a large smile on his face, “Mr. Potter, I’d like to have a  
moment with you in the study if you don’t mind.”

“Of course, Sir,” Harry complies obediently, sounding a bit more hesitant, however, than Slughorn would  
prefer, “Excuse me,” Potter says politely to Luna, whom he had been chattering to throughout dinner.

He and Slughorn stood simultaneously and excused themselves from the table, leaving the rest of the Slug  
Club to chit-chat amongst themselves.

 

  
“Harry,” Slughorn says, a smile across his rather chubby face as he opens the door to his study “I’ll bet  
you’re wondering about…”

Harry interrupts, “My mother, yes.”

“Your mother?” Slughorn asks, “Ah, Lily Potter, one of my most valuable club members…” Slughorn trails off,  
entering his study along with Harry, closing the door behind them.

“I was wondering, Sir, if you could tell me more about how you knew her? I often miss her… I never got to  
know her, really. I understand you two were quite close.”

“Indeed we were, but…” Slughorn sighs, “Unfortunately she didn’t remain a member of the Slug Club for too  
long – which was a great shame!”

“Was she… removed?” Harry asks, sitting down in a rather posh armchair.

“Ah… well… not exactly. Say, Harry… how about another glass of wine and I’ll tell you everything you wish  
to know, yeah?” Slughorn smiles, reaching into a side table drawer for a vial of his binding potion.

“That’d be nice, Sir… thank you,” Harry says, rubbing his hands together and holding them between his knees  
as a small child would while waiting patiently.

“I’ll return, then,” Slughorn winks with a smile, turning his back to harry and heading into his back room.

 

Slughorn fetches a bottle of Chardonnay, and two glasses. Pouring the entire vile of potion into the left  
wineglass, he fills the rest of it with Chardonnay. The right is strictly wine.

As Slughorn grins to himself, he licks his lips slowly as he exits the back room, returning to Harry,  
handing him the left glass.

“Ah, now... Lily Potter, you say…” Slughorn says, sitting adjacent from Harry, watching him sip away at the  
tainted wine.

  
Harry’s face slowly became lethargic, as did his voice. His mind slowly became altered by the potion, being  
bound to Slughorn, willing and obedient to do anything and everything Slughorn would ask of him.

“Lily… now this is a subject I believe best explained by use of my secret little tool. A pensieve!”

Harry swallows his last bit of wine and raises his eyebrows. He’s familiar with what a pensieve is; it’s a  
birdbatch-like statue engraved with runes and odd symbols. The shallow, bowl-like center contains what looks  
like silver cloud-like gas that looks very much like liquid.

“Yes, with this,” Slughorn says, standing and flipping up a curtain next to a nearby bookshelf, you can  
watch my memory of your mother. It’ll be much easier than me just telling you. Hm?”

“Yes, Sir. I would like that.”

“Good, good! Then, come on over, boy.”

  
“Yes, Sir.” Harry says, returning to Slughorn’s preferred obedience. He steps up to the pensieve, looking  
to Slughorn for further instruction.

“Now, simply lower your face into the center, Potter,” Slughorn says as he taps his wand onto his temple,  
pulling out a glowing strand of magic, and stirring it into the liquid-like gas of the pensieve. The center  
begins to glow. “Stand just there… that’s it.”

Potter bends slowly, allowing the cooling liquid-like gas to brush over his skin. Soon, his face is buried  
within the pensive.

 

Slughorn steps back and smiles, looking at Harry’s ass. Slowly, he approaches and undoes Harry’s belt.  
Taking it off, he drops it to the floor – the belt buckle barely makes a sound agains the plush, wine-red  
carpet.

Slughorn slips his thumbs into Harry’s jeans at the waistline, prying the jeans down along with his boxers.  
Soon, the clothing pools around Harry’s ankles, leaving his ass, balls, and cock exposed to Slughorn.

  
“Oh, Harry… just like your mother,” Slughorn says, undoing his own pants and allowing them to fall.

His erection springs free as he kicks his clothing to the side, grinding his cock slowly against Harry’s  
lower back. Harry, seeming unresponsive, feels it.

Just as his mother felt it.

 

“Please… Slughorn, I just need this one favor, must it be so extreme to just…”

Sughorn interrupts Lily as she stands before him, her cloak hood over her long, crimson hair, the rain  
outside dripping only lightly.

“You know my policy, Lily!” Slughorn chuckles, “If I were to pass up a trade with you, I’d have to for  
everyone.”

Lily looks Slughorn in the eyes, clutching her robes shut tightly, “I’ll give you my virginity, Slughorn.”

“Goodness… that’s a rather big offer…”

  
“I need help. I need this badly. I want to formulate something that will stop the hatred between muggleborn  
and purebloods… I believe you can help me,” Lily’s voice is soft and desperate; Slughorn can see the  
seriousness in her eyes.

“I… alright. I’ll take you. Come, let’s go inside, dear… where it’s much more comfortable.”

 

The memory fades into a new one.

Slughorn’s cock slowly enters Harry’s ass as his hands glide up and down Harry’s sides.

“Aagh, I don’t remember you feeling this tight, Potter!” Slughorn chuckles softly, thrusting and tapping  
his thighs against Harry’s.

Harry’s face remains in the pensieve; he rocks gently with each thrust of Slughorn’s hips. Harry can feel  
his cock sliding deeper inside his ass, feeling his own cock start to get hard.

  
Stifling moans in the pensieve, Harry’s knees begin to shake as he holds on tighter to the pensieve’s  
sides.

 

Slughorn lays on a rather large, posh bed, decadently dressed with red and gold sheets, satin and silk  
draped around him.

Lily, wearing nothing, straddles the chubby man, determination in her eye, as well as the kindness that  
everyone will one day remember.

“Ah, that’s a good girl,” Slughorn chuckles, gently running his smooth hands down Lily’s soft, smooth  
thighs, cupping her ass and kneading it gently with his fingertips.

Lily slowly drops onto Slughorn’s cock, wincing and gasping in silent pain.

“Agh… it… hurts, Sir… it stings.”

“It’s alright. The pain will end… then it’ll feel good, I promise you,” Slughorn whispers, his cock slowly  
squeezing into Lily’s tiny slit, feeling the warmth of her pussy swallow his cock inch by inch as a small  
trail of blood drips down his shaft.

“Aagh!” Lily screams as Slughorn’s cock finally enters, breaking her hymen and taking her virginity.

 

Slughorn thrusts faster in and out of Harry’s ass, feeling the tightness of his ass squeeze just perfectly  
around his thick cock.

His precum provides as a lubricant, helping him thrust faster.

Moaning and groanind, Slughorn tips his head back as Harry is unable to respond, lost in the memory of the  
pensieve.

“This was a grand idea! Haha! Oh, Harry… you do take after your mother! That little minx… oh, you feel just  
like her! If only you had her gorgeous minge, yeah?”

 

Lily rides Slughorns cock, her breasts bouncing only inches away from Slughorn’s face.

  
Like a hungry cow, Slughorn leans up and tries to capture one of Lily’s tits in his mouth; he succeeds in  
catching one, suckling greedily as her warm, wet, tight pussy massages every inch of Slughorn’s aching,  
throbbing cock.

“I… I feel… like I’m going to…” Lily pants, moaning, panting violently as she rides faster and harder.

Slughorn circles a thumb around Lily’s clit, “Cum?” he smiles, licking his lips, “Do it, Love. Cum as hard  
as you want.”

“I ca-can’t! I… I feel it… but… I c-can’t…” Lily’s panting quite hard, but to make up for it, Slughorn lays  
Lily to her back, burying his face deeply into her pussy.

His tongue strokes Lily’s clit firmly as he inserts a finger inside her, fingering her hard and fast.

Lily’s knees shake in the air as she tips her head back, moaning loudly.

  
“Yes! Ohh, God yes! Slug… I’m… going to... aagh!” Lily’s cum sprays out onto Slughorn’s belly, dripping  
down to her ass and dampening the sheets.

 

Thrusting harder, but slower, Slughorn smiles, “Ah, but that’s not the only time… mgh! She’s come to me for  
h-help!” he says, reaching around and stroking Harry’s cock gently, “Oh no… she’s come to me for more…  
restricted knowledge before. Much like you do with your friend Hermi….Hermione!” he groans, grunting with  
each thrust.

Slughorn’s balls begin to tighten as they slap against Harry’s.

Harry feels himself ready to burst, but Slughorn did not command him to cum. The strain is growing with  
each tap against his prostate, but Harry’s curiosity is also piqued.

 

“If you want this lesson, Lily, you’ll have to do it,” Slughorn says.

  
“A dog?” Lily asks, shy and rather concerned.

“Not just any dog, Lily!” Slughorn laughs, opening the door to his study, allowing a large, black dog to  
enter. “A grim.”

“Professor… I… that’s… are you mad?” Lily whispers, looking back and forth between the grim and Slughorn.

“Oh, now don’t you worry. This isn’t an actual grim!” Slughorn chuckles.

 

The dog shifts into a man with unkempt hair and a rather trim goatee. The man stands and smiles, holding  
his hand out to Lily.

“Sirius… I’m Sirius Black. My friend Slughorn here says you’ve got some kind of… deal… going on and that it  
somehow involves me?” he kisses Lily’s hand gently.

“Sirius, it’s my knowledge that you’ve not had any kind of… shall we say… release… in the past year,”  
Slughorn says.

  
“That’s about ri—oh! Oohh,” Sirius purrs, looking at Lily with hungry eyes, “I see… this delightful young  
lady is for me…”

“Well, yes. But as our deal states… it must be with a canine,” Slughorn smirks.

“Sir… must we really do all this just for…”

“Lily, you’re a treasured member of my club – if I had to break trade with you, I’d have to for everyone.  
Do be a good example and follow directions, Sweetheart.”

Sirius shifts again, returning to his black dog form, sitting at Lily’s feet, as if begging for scraps.

“Now, shan’t keep the gentleman, err, dog, waiting, come now… remove your robes, Love.”

 

Slughorn strokes harder on Harry’s cock, feeling his precum leak out all over his hands, Thrusting harder,  
he gruns and moans, breathing harder.

  
“I’m getting close, Potter… mgh! God, just like your mother!” he says, slapping Harry’s ass as he thrusts  
harder, picking up the pace.

 

Lily is completely naked and on all fours. Her slender body shimmers calmly in the light of the fire in  
Slughorn’s fireplace.

“Why not prep yourself a bit, Dear? Wouldn’t want to hurt the poor fellow, go one, get a bit moist them,”  
Slughorn smiles, watching as Lily obeys him, licking her index and middle fingers on her right hand and  
slipping them into her pussy, circling her clit.

“Oh, such a tease, isn’t she, Sirius?”

Sirius whines, wagging his tail and beginning to pant as he watches Lily briefly insert her fingers into  
her pussy, pulling them out and returning to her clit.

Sirius sniffs at the air and pants, drooling a bit harder.

  
He approaches her rear and begins licking her asshole, whining and unable to keep his back legs still.  
Licking lower, he can taste her sweet womanhood, her warm entrance on his tongue.

He licks a bit more aggressively, listening to Lily’s moans as he drags his long, wet, flat tongue over her  
aching pussy, drooling a bit on her clit and lapping over it.

“Agh, God… mmgh!” Lily moans, slowly taking her hand away from her clit and lowering her chest to the  
carpet, her sensitive tits grazing the fibers, making her wetter.

Slughorn watches with a grin, feeling himself grow hard. He springs his erection free and gets on his knees  
before Lily.

Hungrily, she opens her mouth, looking Slughorn in the eyes, taking his cock deeply into her mouth and  
throat.

“Ah, see? I knew you would react very well to this, Dear… mmgh! That mouth… such a lovely, beautiful  
mouth!”

  
Moaning over his cock, Lily can feel Sirius’ tongue lapping harder against her clitoris. Raising her rear  
higher, Lily moans harder, feeling ready to cum already.

Sirius licks faster, feeling Lily’s clit throb beneath his tongue, and soon, Lily releases a loud, groaning  
moan, cumming hard over Sirius’ tongue.

She continues sucking Slughorn as she feels Sirius’ paws on each thigh. Sirius pants madly as his erect,  
red, thick cock feels around for the moist, tight entrance.

Finally, Sirius slams his cock into Lily’s slit, thrusting his hips.

Lily reaches beneath herself, spreading her pussy open, allowing Sirius to get deeper.

“That’s a good girl, ungh! G-good girl!”

 

Lily sucks harder, faster, her tits rubbing against the carpet, exciting her body and welcoming Sirius’  
cock even more.

  
The panting dog can’t help himself. He thrusts harder and faster, panting and drooling all over Lily’s  
lower back.

Slughorn gently grabs a fist full of Lily’s hair, softly pulling her deeper onto him. Feeling the back of  
her throat with his cock, Slughorn cums hard, forcing Lily to swallow.

“Aagh! Yeah! Mmgh, such a talent you are!” Slughorn laughs, watching Sirius keep thrusting.

Lily lowers herself onto the carpet, her rear staying in the air. She swallows the cum and gasps, closing  
her eyes as she feels the dog’s massive cock grind against her G-Spot.

“Aagh! Oh, Sirius! Mmgh… f-fuck me!” Lily groans, reaching her hand back beneath herself, rubbing her clit  
in fast circles.

Her cum is thick and her juices cover her entire pussy, leaving her fingers covered in her silky fluids,  
allowing her to slip and slide her hand all around her clit.

  
“Make me cum, mmgh please! I… I want to cum! Oh… God, f-fuck me!” Lily groans, looking up at Slughorn with  
needy, greedy eyes.

“Lily, my dear!” Slughorn chuckles, “Suddenly you’re so insatiable… goodness me!”

Lily grips the floor with her fist as she feels a tightening sensation in her pussy.

Sirius has knotted inside her.

Panting, Sirius stays standing against Lily, his paws not moving from her thighs. He pants hard, looking  
dazed.

“Aha! That’s my boy! Ah, now, Lily… once Sirius has finished… you may join me in my dining room. There,  
we’ll discuss the matters at hand,” Slughorn says, looking down and smiling at the writhing young woman on  
his floor.

Lily moans and rubs herself harder and harder, until soon, her cum flows from her, causing Sirius much  
stimulation as he fills her pussy with his canine cum.

 

  
Slughorn’s cum oozes from Harry’s ass and drips onto the floor just as Harry cums from Slughorn’s stroking.

Taking his hand away from Harry’s cock, shaking away any cum on his fist.

“That’s my boy, Potter…” Slughorn sighs, relaxed and relieved, pulling out of Harry’s ass, tucking himself  
away.

Harry slowly stands up, Slughorn’s cum dripping to the floor. Harry uses his shirt to clean up the cum from  
his ass, tossing it to the floor.

“So… what about after, Sir?” Harry asks, completely understanding with all that’s just happened.

“Well, after all that… she met James, had a life, and had you,” Slughorn says, sitting down and panting.

“At least she came to the right man,” Harry says, “I’m glad I do, Sir.”

 

Slughorn smiles, looking at Harry, “That’s my boy, Potter. Just like your mum… like your sweet, sweet mum.”


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter stands obediently before Slughorn, listening intently as he speaks of a race that he’s preparing. Draco Malfoy finally joins the two, taking his position next to Harry, folding his hands before him with no emotion on his face – just as Harry is standing.

“Well, Draco!” Slughorn says, a bit irritated, “So good of you to finally join us. I was explaining to Mister Potter here about the big race!”

Draco nods slowly, knowing he wasn’t permitted to speak. The potions within Draco and Harry have become as much a part of them as their magical abilities. They dare not act around Slughorn outside of his orders.

 

  
“Now! Since you’re both here now,” Slughorn continues, “I’ve decided it would be fun to have a bit of a competition! You see boy,” Slughorn says, pouring himself a glass of wine, “Women are delicate creatures, yes, some, well most of them enjoy taking their time when it comes to… intimacy.”

  
Draco and Harry look at each other, a bit confused, yet eager, since they knew very well that since they are Slughorn’s main, go-to students, there would be a great reward involved.

“Yes, women and intimacy… it’s proven that most women, why, even our very own in this school, enjoy their intimacy the most when it’s slow and careful, full of passion and with a hint of lust!” Slughorn says, taking a sip of his wine, “But, I am not convinced our own women of the Slug-Club are that ladylike. I believe our ladies like it a bit more… rough.”

Draco and Harry gulp simultaneously, Harry, however, trying to keep his grin in check.

“Your jobs, gentlemen, is to round of three women of your choice. Our competition shall start shortly. I’ll announce exactly what it is when the time comes.”

 

  
Slughorn sits at his desk in the study, opening his top right drawer, removing a small, velvet-covered booklet and setting it on his desk.

  
He opens it, flipping slowly through the pages and reading all that he had previously written. With a smile on his face, Slughorn slowly places the tip of his wand to his bottom lip, chuckling silently and reminiscing. “Serverus and Lily won that year,” Slughorn laughs to himself, “James was surely pissed about that one. My, how she burst! Like a balloon full of pumpkin juice!”

Slughorn turns the page – it’s blank. At the headline of the page, Slughorn writes the current date and year, followed by: “Harry Potter VS. Draco Malfoy; subjects, Hermione, Luna, Parvati, Padma, Susan, and Lavender.”

Slughorn smiles to himself, putting down his pen and returning his wand to his lip, “Oh yes…” he says, “This will surely be an excellent year. Perhaps I should cover the floor in plastic – had to last year.”

 

 

 

As the sun begins to set, Slughorn lays out fine napkins on the table. Set in the middle is a rather lavish teapot with fresh lemon and honey tea. Alongside the teapot is a large bottle of Zinfandel wine.

In each person’s place, there is a deep red napkin and wine glass – teacups are also provided for those who would prefer the tea.

One by one, Slughorn’s more cherished members of the club – those he’s tamed with his special potion – enter the room, immediately taking their regular places. As if robotic, each member at the table smiled with empty eyes, folding his and her hands on their laps.

Simultaneously, each person at the table nodded once, smiling in Slughorn’s direction, “Good evening, Sir.”

“Good evening my fine, fine guests. As you’ve seen from your rather lovely invitations that tonight is a very special night. You see, every new generation of witches and wizards, I like to hold a little contest. A race, really.”

Slughorn stands up and folds his hands behind his back, “You see, tonight, our head club members will be facing off, neck and neck, simply for fun, of course. But… as you can see… they are the only two men here.”

  
Hermione, Luna, Padma, Parvati, and Susan all look about the table. He’s right. These six ladies are the only females here. Hermione shifts in her seat a bit, eager and excited. After all that’s happened in the Slug Club, Hermione has truly grown to love the perverse, yet titillating nature of these fine gatherings.

Luna as well becomes a bit eager. Her dazed and eerily calm gaze shoots over to Lavender, who smiles almost flirtatiously.

“I see you ladies exchanging glances… I should mention that this competition is for Draco and Harry – you ladies will simply be pawns. Though it goes without saying, you will still enjoy your… positions.” Slughorn stands from his spot at the table and raises his wine glass, “Now… let us enjoy these refreshments while they last – we’ll begin quite shortly!”

 

  
After about an hour of tea and wine, little cakes and cheese with crackers, Slughorn retreats to his study to further plan the last-minute portion of the race.

  
In his booklet, Slughorn quickly adds that Hermione, Lavender, and Padma will be on Harry’s team, and Luna, Parvati, and Susan will team with Draco.

Slughorn smiles and scribbles the last footnote: “Winner receives free reign with one girl from the opposing team using any tool of his choice. Whoever is not chosen is free to leave.”

 

 

  
Mumbling about to each other in anticipation, the table falls silent as Slughorn re-emerges from his study, a wide, perverted grin on his face. Draco and Harry both stand at their places while Slughorn comes close to them.

Laying a hand on the boys’ shoulders, he quietly and proudly announces, “Let the race begin, shall we?”

 

  
The six ladies are instructed to remove all their clothing, fold them neatly and place them upon their chairs. Hermione, Lavender, and Padma are designated to one side of Slughorn’s dining area, while Draco and his team of Parvati, Luna, and Susan are designated across from them.

“Gentlemen, you’ll want to remove your clothing as well, from what I know of these girls, it can become rather wet.” Slughorn waves his wand and taps it toward the floor like a cigarette. Slowly, the floor’s carpeting becomes replaced with a rather large, thick plastic covering.

 

  
The objective of the race is to determine which of the two young men, Harry and Draco, is best at making a woman orgasm. Whichever of the boys can make all three of their women orgasm the fastest will win a prize. The prize is choosing which of the opposing team’s women will satisfy the victor sexually and without complaint.

The boys are positioned on their knees before their first teammate. Harry kneels before Padma as Draco kneels before her sister, Parvati.

Slughorn pulls a “There will be five minutes total for this competition, and the winner shall receive one member of the opposing team whom which the victor will win sexual favors. On the ready, gentlemen,”

Harry waits on his knees, looking down at Padma’s shaven, bronze-golden pussy; her scent is immaculate and her slit is already dampening from the anticipation. Looking over her slender, ebony body, Harry examines her breasts, perfect B-cup breasts, exactly like her sister, Parvati. She smiles at Harry with a glint in her eye.

Slughorn presses the ticker on the top of the watch, starting it’s time, “Begin, gentlemen.”

Harry immediately lowers his face and presses his lips firmly against Padma’s warm, dampening pussy, searching for her clit with his tongue.

Padma moans and opens her legs a bit further, inviting Harry’s tongue deeply inside her. Her clitoris throbs and immediately, her slit is wet with even more arousal than when she first lay down.

Draco, however, kneels before Luna, the second girl on his team. She is laying between Parvati and Susan, also having her pussy eaten.

  
Draco slips his fingers, two from each hand, into the other women’s vaginas, fingering Susan and Parvati simultaneously. The three girls moan in unison as Draco smirks, his lips buried deeply inside Luna, licking her tight, convulsing walls as they squeeze around his tongue.

Harry continues licking Padma’s clit, listening to all but two of the women fill the air with moans. Hermione and Lavender remain laying on their backs, growing moist and biting their lips, fighting the urge to play with themselves – that would be against the rules.

 

  
Slughorn smiles as he feels his erection growing. He watches the boys fuck their teammates with a grin on his face. He sits down at the table and unzips his pants, allowing his raging erection to spring free. Already, precum lands on the table’s surface as his cock rests against the lip of the table.

 

  
  
Luna breathes faster as she moans, feeling her orgasm building inside her. The other two women to his side squirm in arousal, moaning and cooing, their aching pussies wanting more.

“Draco, this feels so lovely, we certainly should do this mmgh, more often,” Luna says as softly as ever, mixed with her intense moaning.

  
Draco takes his fingers out of Susan’s and Parvati’s pussies, placing his palms on their lower stomachs and using his thumbs to circle their clits, spreading their juices around their clits, making them slippery and wet. He rubs faster while he licks and sucks on Luna’s clit, feeling his erection unable to take it anymore.

Susan and Parvati both scream in pleasure, their juices spraying over Draco’s hands and arms. The moment the two cum, he rips his hands out of their slits and takes Luna by her waist; he lifts himself and positions his cock against her damp, soft pussy and slams deeply into her.

Harry finally gets Padma to cum, leaving her breathless. He moves over to Hermione, lifting her legs and pressing his cock against her asshole, pushing himself inside. While he rubs her clit with his thumb, he thrusts as hard as he can, focusing more on outdoing Draco than he is about actually making the women orgasm.

Thrusting harder in Hermione’s ass, Harry begins to grow short of breath, slowing down. Draco, on the other hand, is treating Luna rather well.

“Draco, h-harder, please! If you don’t mind… I… I think I’m gonna… c-cu-uungh! Mmgh!” Luna says, tipping her head back and spraying her juices onto Draco’s belly. Luna blushes hard as Draco slams his cock firmly against Luna’s cervix, cumming hard, grunting and shivering as he feels his seed expelling, filling her womb.

 

  
Slughorn watches as Harry does his best to please Hermione, making her moan softly rather than intensely. Harry had already lost. He presses the ticker on his stopwatch. The event – out of five minutes – took nearly three. Draco wins without question.

  
“Draco Malfoy is this generation’s victor!” Slughorn says, standing in place and allowing his cock to hanging for all to see, “Malfoy! You get to choose any member of the opposing team’s ladies and she must do as you ask of her without hesitation.

“Granger.” Draco says a bit too hurriedly, nudging Harry out of the way and helping Hermione to her feet.

“Very well!” Slughorn nods. “The other ladies may be excused, except you, Lavender, dear. You barely had a chance at all, did you?”

“No sir,” Lavender says with a small, shy smile.

“You shall have that chance. Potter, lie yourself on the floor, and Lavender, feel free to mount over Potter’s lips. It’s time you have your pleasure.”

Lavender does as Slughorn asks of her. Once Harry is lying on the floor, Lavender straddles his lips, pressing her bare pussy against his face.

Slughorn steps before Lavender, his cock inches away from her lips. Immediately, aroused and wet, Lavender slips Slughorn’s chubby, heavy cock into her mouth and begins to suck firmly, taking him deeply into her throat as Harry licks her pussy, sucking on her clit as she grinds and rides slowly on Potter’s lips.

 

  
Hermione and Draco watch as the threesome proceeds. Draco smirks to Hermione and sneers loudly, “Too bad Potter wasn’t able to satisfy you. It must be a small cock that’s his curse, not so much a scar.”

“Draco, be nice, won’t you?” Hermione sighs, “Come… you have me, what shall I do?”

“Dance for me, Mudblood,” Draco whispers, “Then let me fuck you and cum inside you.”

“You’re a snake, Draco.”

Draco sneers, and pulls up a chair from the dining table, sitting down and stroking his still-solid cock, “Thank you, how sweet.”

 

Slughorn and Draco paste their gazes onto Hermione as she sways her hips slowly, turning her body and truly putting herself on display. Lowering herself to her knees, Hermione runs her hands along her ribs, hips, and thighs. She slowly caresses her breasts as she turns to face Draco, who is left astounded.

Hermione’s gaze is more than bedroom; her gaze is hungry, thirsty, needy. Smiling over at Slughorn, Hermione stands again, running her fingers from her breasts to her slit, massaging her body slowly, moaning as she walks slowly toward Draco.

Stepping over Draco’s lap and standing over his cock, she lowers herself, allowing Draco to enter her wet, warm, tight pussy.

 

  
Slughorn, overtaken by arousal begins thrusting into Lavender’s mouth. She doesn’t care – she welcomes it, grinning and sucking happily as Harry pushes his tongue deeper inside her, reaching down and stroking his own cock as Lavender’s sweet, warm juices coated his tongue.

  
Hermione moans softly as she feels Draco’s cock throbbing inside her. His texture is solid and his tip, oozing with cum only makes for better lubrication. Draco wastes no time in showing Hermione how much better he is than Harry.

Draco lifts and drops Hermione onto his cock, thrusting quickly and slamming his hips against her inner thighs. Already, Hermione has broken a sweat. Her blushing and harsh moaning is enough to make Harry, listening to her moans from the floor, cum hard, forcing his cum to land on his belly and Lavender’s back.

Slughorn grabs a fistful of Lavender’s hair and moves her faster, thrusting himself and listening to Lavender moan as her pussy is licked clean. Lavender feels her clit throbbing and her walls pulsating. Harry slips a finger inside her and strokes gently against her G-Spot while sucking on her clit.

Hermione rides Draco harder, moaning and begging for him to make her cum.

  
“F-fuck yes!” Hermione groans, “Mmgh, Draco, cum inside me… I want to feel it! Mmgh God, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum! Harder!” Hermione begs, moving her hair out of her face, her breasts bouncing hard before Draco’s face.

Draco leans up and carefully bites one of Hermione’s tits, suckling it and wrapping his arms completely around her, slamming her down onto his cock and thrusting harshly upwards inside her.

 

  
Slughorn chuckles, “That’s my boy, Draco! Making a woman feel satisfied should be a man’s top priority!” Looking down on Lavender, “Have you been satisfied my dear?”

“I’m gonna cum…” Lavender moans over the mouthful of cock, “I’m gonna… mmgh! I’m cumming!”

Lavender closes her eyes and allows her juices to spray out onto Harry’s mouth and chest, opening her mouth to gasp and moan, allowing Slughorn to thrust deeply into her throat. He grins as he listens to the cum land like rain on the plastic beneath them.

Hermione groans as well, her fluids running out of her slit and onto Draco’s lap. Her walls pulsate and tighten around the massive cock as she continues to ride, forcing herself to continue.

“Jeeze, Granger – you’re a filthy whore aren’t you?” Draco laughs, feeling his second orgasm rising.

“Shut up, Snake,” Hermione kisses, riding his cock harder and draping her arms around his shoulders, pressing her forehead to his and kissing him deeply.

 

  
Slughorn slams himself as far as he can into Lavender’s throat, filling her mouth with cum as he grunts quietly, slowly pulling out. He smiles at Lavender who slowly gets off of Harry’s face and sits carefully on the floor.

The three watch as Hermione pleases Draco, riding and kissing him with nothing put passion. Her pussy is tight and aching, becoming overstimulated by Draco’s cock still thrusting inside her.

Draco grabs Hermione’s long, brown hair and smells it deeply. His heart flutters and for a moment, everyone is gone except them.

Hermione’s slender, smooth body still rests on his, riding his cock as she begs for his seed. She leans over to his ear and begins nibbling gently, soon whispering.

“Draco… cum inside me. Please, inside.”

“G-Granger…” Draco stammers, blushing. His once salty feelings toward Hermione are slowly changing to be rather sweet.

“I’m cumming… I’m… gonna…” Draco moans, thrusting faster and kissing Hermione back, on her lips, as he slows down, grunting and moaning in the kiss as his cum fills her pussy, leaking onto his lap.

Hermione stays in place, pulling away from the kiss, “Will that be all, then?”

  
“Draco, see me once you’ve finished with your prize,” Slughorn interrupts, “The rest may leave when you’re ready.”

Lavender and Harry both return to their clothing, folded in their chairs. After dressing, the two leave, leaving Draco and Hermione alone together. The two remain naked, still connected by their sexes.

 

  
“Hermione… you’re…”

“A mudblood. I get it. What else do you need me to do, or am I free to go?” Hermione replies.

“No… I mean… something is different,” Draco sighs, looking up into Hermione’s eyes, deep and full of a strange understanding – something he’s never felt. “Never mind… um… you can go.”

Hermione slowly stands, Draco’s cock slipping out of her as she walks away to her clothing. Draco watches her ass as she walks away, smirking, but then focusing his gaze on her hair. Her arms. Her feet… the more mundane things to look at on a woman.

 

  
Draco dresses himself and enters Slughorn’s study.

“You wanted to see me,” Draco announces.

“Yes. I noticed a slight spark between you and Hermione. I want to let you know that the activities of my club are rather risqué, so forming an emotional bond with her… it could be dangerous and rather disappointing.”

“Yes Sir,” Draco says by nature, forced to always agree with what Slughorn commands of him. After being excused, the feelings still remain. Slughorn says no, but Draco’s heart is singing otherwise.

I must obey Slughorn. He knows what’s best. She’s a mu-… am-muh…

Draco sighs in a lovesick manner.

“I can’t even say it… she’s a m-muh-bl…bl… she’s not. She’s not, is she? Do… I love her? Shit… I love her.” 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry sits with Gabrielle, waiting for the Weasleys outside a rather well decorated tent intended for a nice, simple wedding. The foreign schools have also been invited, so it was left upon Harry to watch over Gabrielle DeLacour, Fleur’s ten year old sister.

Gabrielle sits near Harry, tapping her feet on the ground, swaying her legs. “I’m so bored, Harry, can we not go see what is going on in ze party?” she asks, wide eyed.

“I brought you out here because it was getting a bit mad in there. Wouldn’t want you getting caught up in that riot,” Harry smiles, a thought coming to him, “But… how about you and I go find something more fun to do?”

“Oui! Please! I would much prefer that.”

Harry reaches into his pocket and removes an antique –looking pocket watch. Slughorn had given it to Harry – a spare portkey to use should he be needed at short notice. Upon use, Harry would arrive near Slughorn in an instant.

“Have you ever used a portkey, Gabrielle?” Harry asks.

“No, I don’t believe I have.”

“You’ll like this,” Harry says with a smile, “I place this on the ground, and whoever touches it gets transported to a specific place. This one takes me to a friend’s place,” Harry says, handing Gabrielle the watch, letting her look at it.

“Zis is very odd to me, but so interesting! Could we try zis now, s'il vous plait?” Gabrielle asks, examining the silver pocket watch closer, looking at the engravings of runes around the watch’s border. Inside the border, the initials S.C are engraved very smoothly and flawlessly in a gorgeously hand-drawn cursive lettering.

“That’s the plan, come on!” Harry smiles, standing up and retrieving the watch from Gabrielle, taking her by the hand and leading her away from the tent and the crowd within it. He takes her to a small opening, placing the watch on the ground. Sitting on his knees, he pulls Gabrielle slowly to her knees as well, placing her hand on the watch.

“This is the right spot. Now… here we go, hold on!” harry says as the atmosphere around them begins to spin quickly like being caught in the eye of a tornado. Gabrielle holds on tightly to both the watch and to Harry, holding herself back from screaming. The world around the two spins faster and faster until everything around them is a swirling abstract void.

Without warning, the spinning stops and Gabrielle stands on her hands and knees, her face close to her chest, panting and heaving.

“Zat was so strange! I… I thought I would fall away!” Gabrielle says, panting and slowly standing.

“You get used to it after the first few tries,” Harry says, helping Gabrielle stand steadily. The two have arrived in Slughorn’s bedroom. A large, red and gold satin bed with a plush, well-made Persian rug is before them.

Slughorn lays naked with Romilda Vane riding him, moaning as she feels her own breasts. On the other side of the bed, Hermione and Luna are positioned in a sixty-nine, licking each other’s slits firmly and moaning under soft, coo-like giggles.

“Harry, I haven’t summoned you… what’s the meaning of this?!” Slughorn scolds, “Romilda, dear, don’t stop… continue.”

“Of course, Sir,” Romilda smiles, shamelessly continuing to please her magical master.

“I understand, Sir,” Harry smiles, “You see, Gabrielle DeLacour here was bored… so I thought maybe we could show her a grand time. Consider her a gift for your ever-growing club.” Harry smirks, pulling Gabrielle’s hand, pulling her out before him and closer to the end of Slughorn’s bed.

“Ah, I see… oh, one moment…” Slughorn moans, thrusting his hips rather fast, making Romilda bounce even harder. The two’s moans fill the air and nearly drown out Hermione’s and Luna’s moans. “Mmgh, I’m cumming now, Dear,” Slughorn moans to Romilda, who smiles, caressing her breasts without a care. Harry and Gabrielle watch in silence as Romilda moans loudly, lifting herself off of Slughorn’s cock as his cum begins to flow out of her pussy and down her thigh.

“You may go now, Romilda. You can use the restroom if you like,” Slughorn says, smiling as Romilda nods with a smile, picking her clothes up off the floor and leaving the bedroom. “Now, Gabrielle, is it? I am Professor Slughorn. Some call me Slug, others just call me professor. Allow me to fetch you a drink. Do stay put, will you?” Slughorn says as he leaves the room, his cock springing as he walks away.

Gabrielle and Harry watch as Hermione and Luna eat each other out. Luna’s pale blonde hair looks soft and silky under the dim lighting of the room, and Hermione’s dark, wavy hair only adds to the contrast. The two lovely ladies continue moaning, giggling and cooing in pleasure, knowing Gabrielle is present, simply following their given orders.

“H-Harry… what is zis zat I am feeling? “Gabrielle says, placing her hands palm-down on her stomach, slowly reaching further down, holding her hands over her vagina. As Gabrielle watches the girls please each other, Gabrielle feels her slit getting wetter. As she fidgets in place, she can feel her pussy getting slipperier when she moves her legs.

“You’re getting aroused,” Harry grins, “Slughorn will help you, don’t you worry.”

Slughorn returns to his bedroom and closes his door, locking it. In his hand he holds a wine glass with his signature reddish-purple wine – containing a splash of the potion he used to enslave and otherwise bind his current club members to him.

“Miss DeLacour,” Slughorn smiles, handing Gabrielle the drink as he sits on the foot of his bed, “Harry seems to really want you to join this club of ours. We don’t accept young members as of late… but…” Slughorn says, looking closely at Gabrielle’s frame and at the way she fidgets, looking back and forth between the girls and back at Slughorn, “I believe we can make a small exception in your case.”

“Oh… zat would be… uh… nice…” Gabrielle says, sipping from the wineglass. Slughorn and Harry watch closely as Gabrielle’s face becomes lethargic. “I… I… what are they doing, Sir?” Gabrielle asks monotonously, facing Hermione and Luna as they continue to please each other.

“Hermione, I’m going to cum!” Luna moans.

“Mmgh, do it, Lovegood, I want to taste it!” Hermione growls with seduction before returning to licking Luna’s clit, grinding her pussy against Luna’s lips and tongue.

“They are doing just as I’ve asked them, and have asked of them many times. They’re pleasing each other on my behalf.” Slughorn says, grinning as he watched Gabrielle blush, finishing her drink, “Just as I may ask you.”

“Yes, Professor,” Gabrielle agrees.

“Since Potter brought you here, you must also obey his command. Down to the very last punctuation,” Slughorn says, “So now, Harry… you should prepare her for what is to happen. Groom her and return her to me.”

Harry grabs Gabrielle’s hand gently and with kindness, nodding to Slughorn, “Yes, Sir. Come, Gabby.”

“Yes, Mr. Potter,” she says quietly as Harry leads her to the bathroom, closing and locking the door behind them. The bathroom is rather clean. White marble tiles line the floor and the toilet, sink, and bathtub-and-shower are clean as a whistle. Harry moves Gabrielle to the edge of the bathtub, pushing her gently until she is sitting.

“I’m going to prepare you now,” Harry says softly, opening the bathroom mirror and taking a razor and some shaving cream off one of the shelves. He closes the mirror and turning to kneel before Gabrielle, lifting her dress over her knees and soon over her head, tossing it to the floor,

Gabrielle gasps slightly as she watches Harry slip her panties over her knees, pooling them around her ankles; Harry spray some of the shaving cream onto his fingertips on his left hand. Gently, he massages the shaving cream over Gabrielle’s mons, coating her pubic hair in a fluffy layer of suds. He then takes the razor, dragging it painlessly across her flesh, stripping away any hair, leaving behind its blade a trail of smooth, soft flesh. Gabrielle feels her groin pulsating each time Harry strokes the razor against her skin, forcing her slit to become damp.

Harry finishes by rinsing the razor and taking a damp, soft towel to Gabrielle’s pussy, cleaning her until she is free of hair and shaving cream. Harry smiles as he admires his work, his glasses gleaming with the lighting. He stands and extends his arm, pulling Gabrielle to her feet.

“You’re ready, forget the clothes, you won’t be needing them,” Harry says, guiding Gabrielle to the exit, turning off the bathroom lights, and closing the door.

Gabrielle’s skin becomes speckled with goosebumps as the cool air brushes against her freshly shaven, smooth labia. As she is taken back out to Slughorn,

Gabrielle watches as Luna licks her finger, watching Hermione get dressed, starting with a lacy black lingerie set. Luna soon follows suit, her lingerie a stunning, soft pink. The girls smirk as they walk by Harry and Gabrielle, leaving and closing the bedroom door behind them.

“Gabrielle,” Slughorn says, his cock still erect, “since you are now an honorary member of the Slug Club, you will need to be, how shall we say… broken in.”

“Yes, Sir,” Gabrielle responds, remaining lethargic.

“Don’t worry, Miss DeLacour,” Slughorn smirks, “The monotony in your actions and your voice will fade away in time, but your will belongs to me from this day onward until I dispose of your use.” Slughorn smiles, taking Gabrielle by the hands and sitting at the foot of his bed. His smile fades into a perverted grin as he cups his hand gently onto Gabrielle’s small, virgin pussy.

Inside, Gabrielle is screaming, begging her body not to react, but as she feels Slughorn’s kind, generous touch, she slowly begins to accept it. She closes her eyes as Slughorn slips a rather large finger inside her, stroking only her clitoris. Gabrielle moans softly, feeling her slit get wetter.

“Harry, she’s rather tight, what’s say you do the honors?” Slughorn suggests.

“I couldn’t Sir – she is a gift for you. Besides…” Harry is interrupted by Slughorn’s bedroom door opening again; Romilda Vane returns.

“I’m sorry. I’ve forgotten my…” Romilda smiles, entering.

“Ah, Miss Vane, what pleasing timing,” Slughorn says, stroking his cock slowly before Gabrielle, who watches, her stomach feeling light and her groin trembling with arousal. “Romilda, I could use another set of lips for Mr. Potter, here.”

“I would be honored, Sir.” Romilda replies, almost too-happy to serve. Slughorn slowly lifts Gabrielle to his lap, “Now then, Gabby… what you’re about to do is very important to me and everyone in this room. You’re going to lose your virginity. To me!”

“Yes, Sir,” Gabrielle replies.

“So then, simply face me, and what you’ll feel will be like no other sensation you’ve ever felt!”

“Yes, Sir,” Gabrielle replies agan, obeying and swinging her legs over Slughorn’s lap, straddled over his legs. Slowly, Slughorn aims his cock at her pussy, slowly pushing inside her.

“Mmgh… z-zis is so… painful, Sir!” Gabrielle whispers, hissing through her teeth at the pain. She holds onto his shoulders for balance as Slughorn thrusts slowly, easing himself inside her. She lays her head on his chest, like a girl clung to her father, as her eyes relax, simply enduring the pain of losing her virginity.

A small stream of blood drips down Slughorn’s cock, and upon feeling it, Slughorn nods to Harry. Harry then approaches behind Gabrielle, spreading her ass open, revealing her tiny, tight asshole. Harry wastes no time in slowly slipping his cock inside, filling her from behind.

“Zis feels so… t-tight…” Gabrielle says, her eyes watering, “Professor, Sir… Harry… it’s… starting to feel quite good.”

“As it should, Gabby,” Slughorn smirks, thrusting a bit faster, “Romilda, come beneath Harry and give his sac a bit of attention, won’t you, Love?”

“Of course, Sir,” Romilda says, smiling and slipping herself under Harry between his legs, sitting just beneath Slughorn between his legs, as well. Romilda can see a clear view of Gabrielle’s tight, stuffed body rising and dropping before her. She slips Harry’s balls into her mouth and suckles on them gently and gratefully.

“Ooh, you’re loosening nicely, Gabby.” Slughorn moans, “Now, try riding for yourself. It’s just like bouncing, only a little slower.”

“Yes, Sir,” Gabrielle moans, sitting up as well as she can with Harry thrusting deeply in and out of her ass. She manages to at least grind her hips, pushing both cocks further inside her. Gabrielle moans and closes her eyes, allowing the pleasure to envelope her. Harry’s cock slips deeper into her ass and moans, petting her hair slowly as Romilda begins touching herself as she continues to suckle Harry’s balls, reaching up with her free hand and massaging Slughorn’s sac as well.

The room fills with moaning, groaning, and the sound of wetness applied to flesh. The heat rises in the room and soon, all four break into a small sweat. Gabrielle begins to ride faster, holding on a bit tighter to Slughorn’s shoulders, moaning and doing her best not to scream.

Harry thrusts harder, grabbing Gabrielle’s ass and caressing it as Slughorn slips in and out of her pussy. Harry leans over and whispers, “You feel like your sister.”

Slughorn overhears and laughs, thrusting harder, “Oh? I suppose Fleur isn’t nearly as tight as this little dove!” he laughs, lowering a free hand to pet Romilda’s long, dark hair as she moans, rubbing her clit harder and moaning with Harry’s balls in her mouth.

Soon, Slughorn and Harry speed up, and Gabrielle blushes deeply, the redness appearing on her face, her breasts, and her ass where Harry holds her firmly.

“You’ll become used to this, Gabby. Your pussy belongs to Harry and myself. Do you understand?” Slughorn says, thrusting faster, his orgasm building.

“Yes… Sir…” Gabrielle moans, whispering.

“I can’t hear you, Child!” Slughorn says, moaning and grunting, spilling his seed deeply into her underage womb, shaking as his massive cock stays squeezed tightly inside her pussy.

“Y-Yes, Sir! Oui!” Gabrielle moans, feeling his cum fill her, frothing out of her pussy and dripping down their legs. Harry moans and grunts, thrusting harder.

“Gabby… I’m cumming!” Harry groans, allowing his cum to flow freely into Gabrielle’s ass, filling her from behind.

“I… I am feeling zis… s-same.. feeling! Aagh!” Gabrielle moans, her pussy throbbing as her insides feel as though they are flipping. Her pussy tightens inside and her cum flows from her body, mixing with Slughorn’s and forcing his cock to slip out of her slit, dangling low, close to Romilda’s back.

Romilda rubs her pussy faster, moaning as she cums, spraying her juices onto her hand and the floor. Romilda stands, her pussy dripping with her fresh cum as she smiles, standing before Slughorn like an obedient maid.

“You may do as you were doing, Romilda. You did well, did she not, Harry?” Slughorn smiles, holding Gabrielle close to his chest as she convulses, still orgasming – as this is her very first.

“Oh, yes… very well,” Harry smiles.

“Off you are, then,” Slughorn smiles.

Romilda grabs all that she’s left behind and leaves the room, leaving Gabrielle, Harry, and Slughorn to themselves, nude, covered in sweat and cum. Gabrielle slowly sits up and looks into Slughorn’s eyes.

_This man has taken my virginity. I feel…. I feel as if I owe myself to zis man. And… to Harry._ Gabrielle looks behind her, still convulsing a bit. She looks into Harry’s deep, blue eyes. _His eyes are kind… but his merciless strength behind me just now... is zis wrong? It did not feel wrong. I must obey these men. They will take care of me._

Harry pulls his cock out of Gabrielle’s ass and backs up. His cock begins to slowly go flaccid. Panting and tired, Harry zips his jeans back up and straightens out his shirt, pushing his glasses up onto his nose.

Slughorn smiles and looks to Harry, holding Gabrielle’s legs together, “Thank you, Potter. This is indeed a rather nice gift. I hope to gain more use out of her. Having many cats is fun, but even a kitten can sometimes be much more amusing.”

After Harry is dismissed, Slughorn smiles, looking onto his new prize with pride. A thought comes to him: He has had this club functioning for many years. Never has he had a member this young and this easy to manipulate. It’d be best to remind her to whom she belongs.

“Gabby, Dear,” Slughorn says, “You serve me now. Whenever you are in this room, you, like the others, must do as I say, exactly how and when I say it. Is that clear?”

“Yes, Sir.” Gabrielle says, blushing as she feels the cum slowly ooze out of her pussy.

Slughorn stands her before him as she holds her legs together tightly, “You belong to Harry Potter as well. He may do as he pleases to you. This is to be said to nobody. You report anything like this to no other adults but myself.”

“Yes, Sir,” Gabrielle says, shivering in place as more cum leaks from her slit, dripping down her legs.

“Not your sister, not your headmistress, not even another headmaster or student. It’s a secret,” Slughorn demands.

“Y-yes, Sir,” Gabrielle says, obediently relaxing herself, allowing Slughorn’s cum too ooze out of her pussy and Harry’s to ooze out of her ass.

The cum drips slowly, leaving an obvious wetness between her legs. The cum dries quite quickly upon reaching Gabrielle’s knee, but from her pussy to her thigh, the cum is still wet and warm, dripping to her knees.

“Harry left your dress in the bathroom, Dear, could you go and get your clothing?” Slughorn asks.

“Yes, Sir.”

Gabrielle enters the bathroom. Every step she takes forces her to feel the wetness, the creaminess of the cum between her legs. Bending down for her clothing, her pussy feels most exposed, the cum and her own juices dampening her clit and thighs. She grabs her dress and takes it back to Slughorn, who smiles upon her return.

“Good… now, let me just keep these,” Slughorn says, taking Gabrielle’s panties from he clothing pile and

setting them over his lap. He raises the dress over Gabrielle’s head and dresses her. Gabrielle wears nothing beneath her dress but stockings and shoes.

“There you are… now, you’re free to leave. Remember what I told you, Dear.”

“Sir… what happens if I tell someone about zis?” Gabrielle asks, the monotony wearing off ever slightly.

“My Dear, Gabby,” Slughorn smiles, standing and pulling his pants up to his waist, tucking his rather large cock away, “The consequences are too dire for you to even begin telling anyone. The very thought of the scariest thing imaginable… well… you’d simply miss your sister far too much. Speaking of our secret activities wouldn’t be worth it. You’re excused. I’ll hold onto these,” Slughorn says, smiling and tucking Gabrielle’s panties away in his pocket.

Gabrielle leaves Slughorn’s quarters and closes the door behind her. _Zis was so dangerous! I could have gotten hurt! But… I think I enjoyed it._ Gabrielle smiles, allowing the feel of the cum to consume her as she walks away.

 


	5. Chapter 5

“I’ve about had it with all the rivalry,” Hermione mutters to herself, crossing her legs over, bouncing her ankle as she darts a stern gaze to her right, looking at Gabrielle who sits at the foot of her bed, hear head nodded slightly, looking at her Mary-Jane shoed feet. “Gabby, you’re new here… Slug’s not given you much to do, do me a favor?”

“Oui, of course,” Gabrielle says timidly.

“Find Draco for me?” Hermione says, scooting to the edge of her bed, “If I can get Draco and Harry to just make amends, the stupid war of testosterone can stop.”

Gabrielle sighs as she looks back up to Hermione, slipping off the bed and standing still. Hermione stands up as well, smoothing out her school uniform.

“So, find Harry and Draco. Tell them to meet me in Slug’s office, then we’ll discuss some way to end this stupidity between the two… children.” Hermione laughs, “So don’t let me keep you. Go on. Find ‘em.”

Gabrielle wanders the halls of Hogwarts, wading through the hustle of students all of whom are chatting loudly, trying to outspeak everyone around them. As the hallway slowly clears, Gabrielle can see a familiar bleach-blonde, slicked-back hairstyle turning a corner. Quickly, Gabrielle picks up her pace and races to the end of the hall.

Racing to very, bitter end of the hall, she is suddenly stopped, a Slytherin necktie inches away from her nose. Slowly looking up, she sees the familiar snarled smile of Draco Malfoy. His curled lip and half-grin suggested that he had something on his mind.

“I knew it was the sound of your little shoes, catching up to me. Potter put you up to something having to do with me, huh?” Draco hisses, inching himself closer to Gabrielle, “Come on… come with me.” Draco hisses, taking Gabrielle by the collar and pulling her quickly into an empty classroom in the quiet hallway.

Gabrielle is tossed to the floor, landing on her hands and knees, scrambling until she’s standing again. Draco looks angry, clearly angry, even furious.

“Tell me what you’re following me for. Don’t think I don’t know that your Potter’s new pet. The whole club knows,” Draco scolds, approaching closer in the darkness of the classroom, “What are you following me for?”

“H-Hermione… M-Miss Granger said zat she needs you to meet her in ze club gathering room, Mr. Malfoy,” Gabrielle says quietly “She asked me to…”

Draco interrupts, “You want me to do what you say, DeLacour, then you need to prove to me that you’re worth hearin’ out.” He laughs, loosening his tie, “The dress…”

“Ze dress, Draco?” Gabrielle gasps as Draco steps closer, backing her against one of the class tables.

“Off… take it off.” Draco’s demanding voice sends shivers down Gabrielle’s spine. Slughorn had told her that she didn’t have to obey anyone but Harry or himself, but Draco’s intimidating nature was too much. Gabrielle didn’t have the courage to disobey him.

She slowly lifts her blue dress, the cum on her legs still dried from having just left Slughorn’s before visiting Hermione upon request. She hadn’t had time to change. Draco immediately takes notice and smirks his ratty smirk.

“Well… looks like you got used up already. No matter…” Draco says undoing his uniform slacks, “I don’t mind sloppy seconds… or thirds… or any number for that matter.”

Gabrielle gasps a bit as she looks deeply into Draco’s intimidating gaze and slowly begins to undress herself, slipping her dress up and over her head, holding it close to her body.

“Drop it, DeLacour,” Draco demands, allowing his cock to spring free. Draco watches as Gabrielle continues undressing; her panties fall to the floor as she slowly kicks off her shoes, standing before Draco, bare and timid.

Gabrielle pulls on her hair tie, allowing her blonde pony-tale to tumble down to her shoulders. Looking at Draco’s cock, she could feel that same chill. The same chill she felt when she was servicing Slughorn for the first time.

“Get down on your knees, French Hen,” Draco sneers, “and open wide for me.”

Gabrielle does as she’s told, lowering to her knees and arching her back. She inches her knees apart, opening her pussy for Draco to see.

“Will… you be gentle to me?” Gabrielle asks.

“I’ll do as I please. You’ve already asked something of me, French Hen,” Draco says, getting to his knees as well, stroking his cock as precum slowly beads out of his tip. He presses his cock firmly against Gabrielle’s slit, slowly entering her, “Don’t make a sound.”

Gabrielle’s body accepts Draco’s cock, swallowing the shaft whole. As Draco pulls back out, he slams his hips forward, nearly pushing Gabrielle to the floor. She stifles her moans as Draco’s cock penetrates deeper and deeper with each thrust.

Draco reaches up and pulls on Gabrielle’s hair, forcing her backward, allowing him to go deeper. As Draco

moans softly, breathing harder through his teeth, Gabrielle simply closes her eyes and accepts her fate. She can feel his balls tapping against her swollen, sensitive clit with every thrust, making her that much wetter.

“D-Draco…” Gabrielle moans.

“I said to shut up!” Draco hisses, thrusting faster with a bit more anger, “We’ll go… but only when I’m done with your pussy, got it? Meanwhile… shut it.” He thrusts faster, reaching beneath Gabrielle and feeling his cock protrude from her belly.

Gabrielle moans softly, trying to remain quieter. She breathes harder and feels her body tighten as her orgasm begins to build. Her body tingles as her pussy dampens more intensely, her small breasts perking with excitement. She opens her mouth to release a moan, but before she can, she feels Draco already finishing.

Draco’s cum fills her womb, dripping out over her labia and down the back of her thighs. Her eyes snap open.

“Um… Mr. Malfoy… I didn’t get to cum, you have finished before I could even…”

Draco interrupts, “I wasn’t trying to please _you,_ French Hen,” he sneers, pulling out of Gabrielle’s wet, seed-soaked pussy, “I was pleasing myself. I’ll go see Granger now, where is she then?”

“S-slughorn’s Club Room…” Gabrielle says a bit disappointed. _Don’t beat yourself up, Gabrielle… the Slug Club is not about getting pleasure… it is about giving it. Oui… just do as you are told and zis can blow over quickly. Harry… Harry is next. Harry will certainly comfort me._

“Get off the floor and clean yourself up, heh,” Draco sneers, tucking his slowly-limping cock back in his pants and slicking his hair back before blowing a condescending kiss to her, leaving the classroom.

Gabrielle gets off the floor, slipping her dress back on and leaving her panties behind. _I have a feeling zat I will not be needing these… not if I am to be seeing Harry._

Slipping out of the classroom and into yet another busy hallway, Gabrielle wades her way to the Gryffindor common room’s portrait. _I do not know ze password… how_

_will I…_ Gabrielle notices another Gryffindor student heading toward the portrait. In a bit of a panic, she dashes, catching up with the student. Another hoard of students clutter behind her and nobody seems to notice her slipping inside the common room.

She’s in.

Gabrielle heads toward the boys’ dorms, and luckily, nobody has gone inside. She closes the door behind her and seeks out Harry’s bed in hopes he’d be there. He isn’t there. His owl, Hedwig, stands on her perch, chirruping and relaxed as usual, but Harry is nowhere to be seen. Gabrielle sits on his bed, only to feel a pair of legs beneath her.

“Aagh!” hisses a voice, making Gabrielle jump.

“Oh, who is it? Harry? Is zat you?”

It is. Harry’s head appears on his pillow, and soon, his torso begins to fade into view.

“Gabby…” Harry chuckles nervously, “I was… uh… in-invisibility cloak…”

“I see zis… I’ve come to collect you. Hermione asked me to bring you to Slughorn’s gathering room, so if you could…”

Harry interrupts, “Gabby, you aren’t embarrassed by… all this?”

“Not at all, Harry. I suspect you might be satisfying yourself beneath your cloak – whatever it is you need, you must do, non?” Gabrielle responds almost mechanically. _Monsieur Potter needs his pleasure, it is best not to disturb._

“Gabby, what if… would it be okay if…”

“You wish for me to join you, Harry?”

“If you don’t mind?”

Gabby smiles, removing her shoes again, “No, Sir… I don’t mind. I should have you know… I’ve been used already. I may still be quite damp.”

“That’s okay with me. Come, before someone sees,” Harry says, lifting his cloak and revealing his nude

body, his cock sprung and standing firmly with blue veins protruding from the fleshy shaft.

Gabrielle does as she’s asked and slips under the cloak, sitting atop Harry and looking down at him, adjusting herself. She feels Harry’s heated, erect cock rubbing against her bald, wet slit, sending shivers of enticing pleasure down her spine.

“You look lovely with your hair down, I think,” Harry smiles, lifting Gabrielle by her hips and slowly positioning his cock beneath her slit, allowing her to slide down, his shaft buried deeply inside her.

“M-merci, Harry…” Gabrielle moans, blushing.

Looking into each other’s eyes, the two put their bond into practice. Harry begins bucking his hips slowly while Gabrielle rides him as Slughorn taught her. She can feel his cock slipping further inside her, pressing hard against her cervix.

Harry moans as he runs his fingers through Gabrielle’s long, straight blonde hair, a smile on his face as he watches her young, fresh body ride his massive cock.

Gabrielle closes her eyes as a feeling of safety comes over her. Her bond with Harry through Slughorn’s potion has warped her mind into seeing Harry as more of a master, a trusted friend; borderline lover. She looks down on Harry’s face, riding his cock and listening to him moan. She feels accomplished and happy with herself that she is able to please him.

“Gabby… ooh, you’re so… good…” Harry moans, sliding his hands up and down her sides, feeling her young curves and thighs. He bucks his hips upward and taps against her G-Spot rather vigorously. Gabrielle begins to moan a bit louder, placing her hands on his chest and riding faster, breathing much harder.

Their bodies grow hotter together. Their friction beneath the invisibility cloak causes enough heat for Gabrielle’s body to begin glistening with her sweat. Harry takes notice and sees her small chest taking on a bit of a shine. He can’t resist – he reaches out and caresses her chest, making her moan and ride even harder.

“Yeah, fuck me harder!” Harry groans, losing track of his senses, “Ride that cock… God! Your pussy feels so tight! Mmgh!” Harry moans, thrusting upward, feeling his orgasm rising.

“Please,” Gabrielle pants, “Please… make me cum, Harry! I… I’ve been… practicing…”

“Have you?” Harry groans, “With Hermione?”

“Oh, yes,” Gabrielle teases, “Hermione says I’m becoming a very good, how do you say, ‘squirter’?”

“F-fuck… that’s hot!” Harry hisses, thrusting faster, tossing his head back, imagining Gabrielle’s juices flowing over his belly and thighs, dripping out of her tight, cream-filled pussy. “You’ll have to show me… cum. I want you to cum on me, Gabby.”

“Ungh, yes…” Gabrielle moans.

“Cum on me, God, please cum…” Harry whispers, thrusting his cock steadily in and out of Gabrielle’s slippery slit, “Cum… mmgh cum on me…”

“Y-yes… yes!” Gabrielle moans, feeling her body tighten every time Harry begs for her juices, “I… feel it. I’m going to cum… mmgh! Don’t stop… please!” Harry continues thrusting, holding onto Gabrielle’s hips and caressing her. “I’m cumming… I’m… c-cu-mmgh!”

Gabrielle moans loudly, almost screaming her pleasure as her cum flows from her pussy, coating Harry’s cock in a slippery, silky layer of young cum. Gabrielle can feel her walls throbbing and convulsing around Harry’s cock, which also begins to throb.

“Here… I’m… I’m cumming, I’m aagh!” Harry moans as he cums as well, mixing their juices together as they throb together, their sexes refusing to set the other free. Gabrielle pants, dabbing the sweat off her forehead and moving her hair out of her eyes.

Harry lies beneath her, smiling and panting just as hard, “Wow… you _have_ been practicing.”

“Oui…” Gabrielle smiles, blushing.

Harry peeks out of the invisibility cloak and the coast is clear. He takes the cloak off the two, being struck

with a blast of cooler air, releasing the heat from beneath the cloak.

“Let’s clean up, then you can tell me what you came in here for, alright?” Harry says with a smile.

Gabrielle ties her neatly brushed hair back up into a ponytail and smooths out her dress. Turning to face Harry, she watches as he stands shirtless, wearing only his uniform slacks. Gabrielle takes in all she sees – his strong, warm chest and his big, strong arms. In fact that’s all she saw – strength in her master.

“Are you alright? Did you hear me?” Harry smiles.

“Uh… I-I’m sorry! What is it zat you said?”

“I asked what you came to see me for.”

Gabrielle nods, “Right. Hermione wanted me to come and tell you zat she needs you – she wants to meet you in Slughorn’s club gathering room.”

“Alright. You’ll be coming, yes?”

“Oui, of course,” Gabrielle smiles.

“Good,” Harry winks, slipping his shirt over his head and quickly adjusting his tie. He slips his shoes on and ties them, heading out the door. Gabrielle, like an obedient duckling, follows him to Slughorn’s club room.

Harry and Gabrielle enter the room and the door slams behind them. Immediately, something doesn’t begin to feel right.

“Ah, Potter and French Hen,” says a familiar voice in Slughorn’s arm chair. The chair swings around to face the two by the door and there Malfoy sits, one leg over the other. He raises his right hand and snaps his fingers. As he does, Hermione comes sauntering out of Slughorn’s study wearing nothing but black lingerie, barely covered by a very sheer camisole. Her hair is done up in a braided bun, and she looks and is acting much like she’s in a trance.

“Hermione?” Harry asks aloud, “Malfoy, what are you playing at now?” He asks, rather tired and not very surprised.

“Why should you get a little slave and not me?”

“She’s not my slave! She’s just bonded to me.”

Draco sneers his traditional smirk and looks over to Hermione, “Did the potion taste better plain?”

“Yes, Draco, it was lovely,” Hermione says monotonously.

“You dosed her?!” Harry says, looking at Hermione.

“Why not? Like I said, you get a little slave Hen! I wanted something a bit taller… and tighter.”

“Leave Gabrielle out of this, you know damn well this is between just you and me!” Harry scolds, “When Slughorn gets back…”

“Slughorn will be missing his all-time favorite because he’ll not be in the club anymore! Then I’ll be the favorite. Me!” Draco scolds back, standing.

“Then I suppose I’ll have to show you who overpowers who, won’t I?” Harry growls, “No wands…”

“Fine.” Draco says, handing his wand to Hermione. He saunters to Harry rather confidently, “And by the way…”

Harry doesn’t let him finish. He pushes Draco to his knees and undoes his slacks, pulling Draco’s down. “By the way, I’m stronger than you.” Harry groans, his cock already erect as he positions it on Draco’s anus.

Gabrielle looks over to Hermione, “Did… you really drink a potion?”

“No,” Hermione smiles, “I just wanted them to get this all out of their system. They’ll realize they’re equal in strength and this whole thing can just end.”

“Oui, I see… very clever, Hermione.”

“I like to think so.”

Draco quickly turns to his back and Harry immediately lifts Draco’s legs, penetrating his ass. Draco moans and his cock slowly becomes erect. Harry takes the

opportunity and slips Draco’s nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it gently, nibbling firmly.

“You like feeling tough, Potter?” Draco groans, feeling Harry’s cock push further inside him, “I’m n-not as… weak as you think! Mmgh!”

Harry sucks on Draco’s nipples, thrusting his hips and slamming himself into Draco’s ass, groaning over his mouth full with Draco’s nipple, “Mmgh! Mm-ghm!”

Draco scoots Harry back, allowing him to sit up. He gets to his knees and pins Harry to the floor, their cocks pressed firmly against each other. The two look down at their dicks and silence falls upon them both.

Harry looks back up into Draco’s eyes, “We’re… about the…”

Draco interrupts, “… same size…”

“How do we do this, then…”

Draco sighs, “I’m still more powerful than…”

Harry leans up and kisses Draco, moving his hand down his side and over his ass, releasing the kiss, “I doubt

it, Blondie. Why don’t we just cut it out. Slughorn is in charge, not us.”

“Fine… but I’m not at all happy about it.”

“Don’t care if you are,” Harry says, pulling Draco’s hips up his body, helping him sit erect. He slips his cock into Draco’s ass and thrusts.

“I’m tired of coming second…” Draco groans, feeling Harry thrust inside him, “mmgh, t-to you…”

Harry smirks, “Don’t worry, I’ll let you cum first.”

Gabrielle and Hermione smile as they watch the boys transition from fucking to making a love/hate copulation. Gabrielle shakes her head.

“Are they always like zis?” Gabrielle smirks.

“Most of the time… meanwhile… let’s go practice more of that squirt technique. Harry loves it, you will too,” Hermione grins, taking Gabrielle to Slughorn’s office, closing the door to leave the boys to their compromise.

Draco lays on his back, his fist gripped around Harry’s cock as he sucks it firmly. Harry does the same, lying on top of Draco in a sixty-nine position. The boys groan and moan with their mouths full of the other’s cock, tasting precum and swallowing every drop.

_Malfoy agreeing with me? Being submissive like this? I suppose he deserves to feel low… but… we aren’t so different._ Harry moans, thrusting his hips a little, pushing deeply into Draco’s throat, feeling his orgasm climb.

_Harry thinks he’s so strong… though… he is. His cock is nearly gagging me! He’s going to make me cum… he’s on top! Though… he’s not that bad a guy. Slughorn knows best about these things… besides, he’s not much different than I am… teamwork won’t be so bad._ Draco hisses through his teeth, bucking his hips and groaning.

“I’m… cumming!” Draco strains, his cum flowing into Harry’s mouth, just as Harry’s seed sprays into his mouth. Together, they cum and swallow, panting as they untangle from each other. They look each other in the eyes and can’t help but laugh a bit, shaking their heads, together.

 


End file.
